Cécilia Ngô
Cécilia Ngô is a stunt woman that did the stunts for the character Kara in Detroit: Become Human. She is known for her work on Lucy ''(2014), ''Taken (2008) and Mission: Impossible – Fallout (2018). Filmography Stunts * 2019 - Killing Eve (TV Series) (stunt driver - 1 episode) * 2018 - Le flic de Belleville (stunt player) * 2018 - Jack Ryan (TV Series) (stunt driver - 3 episodes) * 2018 - Lukas (stunt player) * 2018 - Mission: Impossible – Fallout (stunt department assistant: French Unit) * 2018 - Christ(Off) (assistant stunt coordinator/stunt performer) * 2018 - Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) (stunt double: kara - motion capture) / (stunts) * 2018 - 3 Tage in Quiberon (stunt double: Marie Bäumer) * 2017 - Carbone (stunt double: Laura Smet) * 2017 - Le tueur du lac (TV Mini-Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) * 2017 - Transferts (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) * 2017 - The Time of Their Lives (stunt double: Joan Collins) * 2016 - Spark (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) * 2016 - À fond (stunt double: Ingrid Donnadieu) / (stunt driver) * 2016 - Emma (TV Series) (stunt double - 2 episodes) * 2016 - Paris Can Wait (stunt double: Diane Lane) * 2016 - Au-delà des murs (TV Mini-Series) (stunt double: Geraldine Chaplin - 2015) * 2016 - Grave (stunt driver) * 2016 - Bastille Day (stunt driver) * 2016 - L'île aux femmes (TV Movie) (stunt double: Dominique Lavanant) * 2016 - Éperdument (stunt performer: Surveillante Pilar) * 2016 - Section de recherches (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) * 2015 - Meurtres à... (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) * 2015 - Boomerang (stunt double: audrey dana: stunt driver) * 2015 - Belles familles (stunt double: Marine Vacth - stunt double) * 2015 - The Transporter Refueled (stunts) * 2015 - Maryland (stunt double: Diane Kruger) * 2015 - On se retrouvera (TV Movie) (stunt double: Laeticia Milot: stunt driver) * 2015 - Toute première fois (stunt performer) * 2014 - Rumeurs (TV Movie) (stunt double: Ingrid Chauvin - as Cécilia Ngô) * 2014 - Lucy (stunt driver) * 2014 - La grande évasion (Short) (stunt performer: la matonne du mitard) * 2013 - Covert Affairs (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) * 2013 - Le débarquement (TV Series) (stunt performer) * 2012 - Transporter: The Series (TV Series) (stunt double - 2 episodes) * 2011 - La chance de ma vie (stunts) * 2010 - Diane, femme flic (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2010 - Sur le fil (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2009 - Nodame Kantâbire: Saishuu-gakushou - Zenpen (stunt double: Juri Ueno) / (stunt performer) * 2009 - OSS 117: Rio ne répond plus (stunts) * 2008 - Julie Lescaut (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2008 - Flics (TV Series) (stunt performer - 4 episodes) * 2008 - Traitor (stunts) * 2008 - Taken (stunts - as Cécilia Ngo) * 2007 - Les bleus: premiers pas dans la police (TV Series) (stunts - 1 episode) * 2007 - Rush Hour (stunts) Acting * 2018 - Lukas (Serveuse 1) * 2015 - La lisière (Short) (Mother robber) * 2010 - Profilage (TV Series) (La mariée) * 2008 - Julie Lescaut (TV Series) (Jeune Moldave) * 2008 - Un monde à nous (Passante) Notes References Category:Cast